Thadeus Candleglow
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 3 | AppID = | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = true | C10App = false | C11App = true | C12App = false | C13App = false | C14App = false | C15App = true | Name = Thadeus Candleglow | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Halfling | Class = | Age = Fifties | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Halfling | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Alfield, Wildemount | Family = Reedus (Grandfather) | Connections = Candleglow Inn (owner) Leiman (regular patron; deceased) | Profession = Innkeeper | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} }} is a halfling in his fifties and the owner of the Candleglow Inn in Alfield. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance A halfling in his fifties, Thadeus has ashy-blond hair. His face appeared cracked by smiling, but it was "too dour and soot-covered" when the party met him due to the trauma of a gnoll attack the night before. Personality When the party encountered Thadeus after the destruction of his inn, he was grief-stricken from the recent trauma but still eager to help the strangers. Before leaving, Caleb Widogast expressed concern to Thadeus for his well-being: |source=Caleb trying to help Thadeus after his trauma }} Biography Background Thadeus lived most of his life in Alfield , and he inherited the Candleglow Inn from his grandfather, Reedus, around 815 P.D. A man named Leiman used to frequent the Candleglow Inn. The Candleglow Inn was at the center of a gnoll attack the previous night. Thadeus was washing dishes when the attack started, and he fled. |source=Thadeus endears himself to the group }} In the aftermath of the gnoll attack on Alfield, the Mighty Nein spent the night at a different inn. They emerged the next day to assess the status of the town, which is when they encountered Thadeus amidst the rubble of the Candleglow Inn, trying to salvage his life from the charred remains of the building. Mollymauk Tealeaf helped him move a few of the bigger beams. When Jester heard that Thadeus would likely abandon the inn and move north, she asked how much money he needed to rebuild—only to be stunned by an estimate on the order of thousands of gold pieces. Mollymauk advised Thadeus to keep the inn while he and his group set off to fight the gnolls, and Jester chimed in with the possibility that maybe they would find all the gold needed for Thadeus to rebuild. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Alfield